Isekai Mystery Dungeon
by Sleepylog
Summary: Waking up as a charmander with amnesia, you decided to enter a mystery dungeon as there are pretty rocks on the ceiling. Worst idea ever.


_Chapter 1_

I awakened to an azure blue sky. The pelippers were soaring gracefully among the clouds with ease - "wait, pelippers?" I questioned my perplexing circumstance as I rose to my feet. The deep blue ocean with its satin-like waves stretched across the horizon, contrasting the fine and golden sand on the shore. This beach was rather peculiar; it was untainted by pollution and free of litter like plastic bottles and cigarette butts, unlike the beaches I have seen. Looking around me, I saw clusters of krabby blowing bubbles carefreely, sunbathing under the warm and welcoming sun.

My mind was in utter chaos. This doesn't seem like Earth. A million thoughts were racing through my head. Why am I on this beach? Why is there Pokemon everywhere? Do they even exist? How far away am I from … home? Delving into my memories, I only uncovered gaps. My past was a blurry enigmatic haze. I had no idea how I was washed up here.

I peered into my reflection. My eyebrow rose. With my paw, I scratched my chin. The reflection revealed a red salamander-like creature with a torch-like tail. Looking at my paws, I was intrigued by my own scaly skin and razor-sharp claws.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed at my unexpected predicament. Despite my fragmented memories, I know for a fact that I am a human and that pokemon aren't real. I am sure they aren't real, I am not mad, right? Waves of confusion and anxiety washed over me as I struggled to find my bearings. I stumbled away from the waves in search of any kind of answers.

"Haha, this must be a joke. Maybe my eyes are playing pranks on me. Maybe the heat is messing with my head." I convinced myself as I attempted to get away from the beach. I need to find shelter, food and rest, maybe everything will be clear to me.

Trudging through the sandy terrain, a mysterious cave entrance caught my eye. It emitted some kind of pinkish blueish aurora that seemed to dance around the mouth of the cave entrance; sharp spikes of rocks were protruding from the ground and ceiling. The alluring aurora felt like it was trying to trick me into entering the gaping jaws of the cave.

"Meh, might as well," I muttered with my failing faculty of reason. Despite the obvious red-flags, I entered nonetheless.

"Thank Arceus! I have finally reached the beach! Only a rock throw away from the Guild," A young squirtle beamed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a charmander stumbling into the beach cave.

"Oh, a young one like me! Hey wait up!" exclaimed the squirtle. Despite the racket, the charmander didn't hear. The squirtle's danger senses were tingling. Adventurers usually tackle mystery dungeons like beach cave in a team. Charmander, despite being a strong species, is still a first evolution and will face challenges in a dungeon alone. Something must be wrong, the squirtle thought.

"I must be high," I muttered to myself. As soon as I entered the cave, the atmosphere felt different. The temperature had dropped drastically; The warm gentle breeze outside has now transformed to a bone-chilling lifeless wind in the cave. The ceiling was a mixture of colourful crystals and rocks and they seemed to sparkle ever so slightly even with the absence of lighting. As I continued to trudge forward, I noticed how the damp floor was warm, which contrasted with the cold air. As I turned around, I realized that the entrance disappeared.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have entered this place! This place is giving me the creeps," I grumbled. "The environment seemed to be so unnatural, almost like a paradox," I pondered in my head. Hopefully, everything will turn out okay.

Murphy's Law is not to be messed with. Soon a low menacing growl could be heard behind me. Soft thumping of pitter-patter was heard as I saw a purple figure scuttering towards me. That seemed like a rattata? The purplish rat bared its fangs at me. Its posture was stiff with its tail erected: hind legs twitching, ready to pounce and rip off my throat at any moment. Despite it being quite a small creature, its snarl became louder and louder, as if threatening me.

At that moment, my body froze up. What should I do? What does it want? Racking my brain, I thought of ameliorating the situation.

"Hey there Master Splinter… Or are you Joey's rattata? Haha… I mean you no harm, let us be friends shall we?" I pleaded, hoping my sense of humour would appeal to the dangerously cute fellow.

The rat does not seem to be a fan of ninja turtles, nor youngster Joey. Seemingly triggered by my bad jokes, it lunged forward with its gaping mouth wide open. With no time to react, I attempt to swat it away but to no avail.

"Shit! Stop! Go away!" the rat tackled and toppled me over. Having pinned me and having the higher ground, it sank its razer sharp teeth into my shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!"I exclaimed as searing pain immediately shot up my whole arm. With tears in my eyes, I frantically tried to pry it off my shoulder. The rat's jaw was locked as it violently whipped its head around, attempting to rip out chunks from my shoulder. Will this cave be my grave?

"What are you doing dummy? Fight back!" A voice echoed through the air.

Right! I can't be dying here. The sudden voice startled the rattata and caused its grip to loosen. Mustering all the strength I had in my hand, I took the opportunity and threw a blind hook at the rat on top of me.

Although weak, it did the job. The rat was dazed and knocked off my shoulder.

Without missing a beat, I picked up a small rock and jumped on the stunned rat. Now that I have the upper hand, I immediately went to town and attempted to make rat pancake. As if I'm doing roof renovations, I hammered the rat-like it was a stubborn nail.

Thump! Thump! Thump! The hammering sound ripped through the silent cave consistently like a metronome. The rattata screeched in agony, trying its best to parry the heavy rock slamming into its face. The screeches slowly shrank into small grunts while I continued to rain down my vengeance on the rat. Slowly, the cries became whimpers and eventually there was silence.

"You - piece - of - shit," I muttered as I tried to catch my breath. Still high of my adrenaline, I marvelled at my work of art. The rat was beaten up to a pulp; its face was red instead of purple, and the skull was even indented. Murdering the rat was justifiable, it tried to kill me. I attempted to reason with myself.

"Are you okay?" A cautious squirtle slowly approached me. He eyed me up and down and examined the scene.

"You sure have a… savage way of fighting? I was about to jump in but it looks like everything is okay, " He questioned as if amused.

This must be the voice I heard that startled the rattata ."Thanks for the save, squirtle. Instincts took over me I guess," I replied with a little bow.

"My name is Teal, what's yours?" The squirtle introduced.

Oh right! My name! I tried hard and delved into my memories. Other than stupid memories like ninja turtles or pokemon games, I can't remember anything else.

"I can't seem to remember," I gave my best reply.

"When I awoke from that beach I also couldn't remember any of my past," I added.

Teal eyebrow rose and he smirked."I'll just call you Red then," he chirped. I saw a faint glint in his eyes. "Hm, a mystery. Memory loss huh? Today is getting more and more interesting!" Teal answered excitedly.

"Anyways, you should patch yourself up and keep moving. We won't escape this mystery dungeon if we stay still. Feral pokemon will come." He tossed me an oran berry and a scarf from his bag.

"Let's begin our exploration!" He chimed.

Hmmm, I wonder what is a feral? However, mystery dungeon sounded familiar. Flashes and fragments of memory popped up. Did I just get isekai-ed into a mystery dungeon world? I trailed along behind him as I wiped off rattata juice off my body.

_Authors notes:_

_Thanks for reading my story ;P I have a loose outline of what the story is about but nothing concrete yet. Hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
